1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water-in-oil type cosmetic composition, and, particularly, to a water-in-oil type cosmetic composition containing a large amount of water in a stabilized state.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A water-in-oil type cosmetic composition (hereinafter referred to simply as W/O type cosmetic composition) has a higher resistance against microorganisms than an oil-in-water type cosmetic composition (O/W type cosmetic composition). When applied to the skin, the W/O type cosmetic composition leaves an oil film having a low water permeability, on the surface of the skin, thereby protecting the skin from drying for a long period of time. Further it is unlikely to cause re-emulsification even when contacted with water e.g. by bathing or washings. Thus, the W/O type cosmetic composition has outstanding properties as mentioned above.
However, in the conventional W/O type cosmetic composition, the oil phase is a continuous phase and there is a limitation on the amount of water present in a stabilized state therein. Accordingly, it has the disadvantage that when applied to the skin, it gives an oily and sticky feeling.
Accordingly, the W/O type cosmetic compositions are not widely employed in spite of the fact that they have superior properties as compared with the O/W type cosmetic compositions.
A need therefore continues to exist for a W/O type cosmetic composition which is capable of containing a large amount of water in a stabilized state for a long period of time.